It Must Be The Alcohol
by ShanThePotterTribute1D
Summary: A party for Ginny's sixteenth is taking place in the Gryffindor common room. The twins come back after working in the shop to party, but Fred didn't know that a certain Bookworm wanted to party with him. HermionexFred. rated T for sex ref.


Hey guys,

So this is something I created after having a dream I was at Ginny's birthday party in the Gryffindor common room. Fred and Hermione goodness basically. Althought I was Luna in the dream and got off with George (Because i'm a massive shipper of those two). I hope you like it. Just a nice little one shot I created.

Sx

P.S go check out my other stories. You can find them on my channel.

Disclaimer: Jo Rowling is God.

* * *

><p>"Ouch, buggering ouch!" Ginny cursed as she poked herself in the eye with her mascara brush. Hermione rolled her eyes. It was the seventh time this evening Ginny had done so. Her eye was watering with salty tears and it was streaming down her face, ruining the little foundation she had on. She grabbed her 14th make up wipe and took it all off.<p>

"Gin... just calm down. Let me do it for you" It was Ginny's sixteenth birthday and the Gryffindors had planned a huge party (considering it was on a Saturday, any excuse for a party). Ginny and Hermione had been getting ready along with the Patil twins (Padma had been granted access into Gryffindor since she was practically one anyway) and Lavender.

"Thanks Hermione, your makeup looks beautiful. Planning on impressing anyone?" She smirked. Hermione knew she meant Ron but the truth was they didn't have feelings for each other. They had more of a brother and sister relationship, which was good for Lavender because she'd been planning on asking him out.

"Not really, there is nobody in Gryffindor I like at the moment" Ginny raised an eyebrow. Hermione carried on doing Ginny's makeup for her. Ginny broke the silence.

"Not even Harry?" Hermione nearly poked Ginny in the eye with an eyeliner pencil because of the question. Ginny was fast enough to move fortunately.

"Absolutely not. He's my brother!" Hermione yelped.

"No he's not!" Ginny said in reply.

"No, but he's like a brother to me. We're both an only child, I think we feel that connection to each other because we both longed for bigger families. And to be perfectly honest Gin... would you want me to date Harry?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"No... Because he's mine" Ginny laughed.

"Precisely" Hermione laughed again.

Half an hour later they had finished getting ready and they could hear music coming from downstairs in the common room. It was proper dance music made by muggles and it was great to dance to. Hermione went down the stairs with Ginny. She was wearing a purple one shoulder dress with a black belt around the middle. Ginny had insisted she wore heels too despite Hermione's objections. Her hair was curled widely but the front of her hair was pinned back into a slight quiff. Ginny on the other hand had a backless black dress on with lace sleeves which came to about mid thigh. She had red heels on while her hair was just dead straight. The two girls looked gorgeous. When they both reached the common room everyone cheered.

"Blimey Hermione!" yelled Seamus. She just blushed and told him to shut up.

"Well go on then, give us a twirl!" Angelina shouted.

"Angelina? What are you doing here?" Hermione said. Then out of nowhere there was a giant yell of surprise as two redheads appeared from behind where Angelina stood. "Fred? George? Aren't you supposed to be running a shop?"

"Not at this time of night!" Fred yelled.

"And anyway why would we miss our sister's birthday?"George echoed.

"Or you dressed like that for that matter?" Fred said winking as he did. Hermione's heart fluttered slightly. She'd always liked Fred. He was always very charming and handsome to her. But she was just a book worm.

"Alright, alright calm down everyone... Ginny!" Ron yelled. Ginny jumped and hid behind Dean and Seamus. "Have you seen the back of her dress, Harry?" Harry just nodded. Having seen what he'd just seen he wasn't complaining. "Where'd you get that dress from?"

"Hermione lent me it" Hermione began to blush then. She'd never worn the dress before but though Ginny might like it.

"Well in my opinion Ronnikins and my opinion is never wrong. Ginny looks lovely, she's sixteen and if she wants to start dressing more womanly she can" Angelina retorted. Ginny just smiled but Ron huffed off to find Lavender (who was wearing the most hideous green dress you'd ever seen in your life).

Later on in the night, more drink had been drunk (Harry and Ron were completely wasted as was most of the Gryffindors) more dancing had been done and the Gryffindor common room was basically turning into an orgy. Hermione couldn't get away from someone snogging. Harry was getting off with Ginny (no surprise there), Lavender and Ron were sucking face (no surprise there), George and Luna (who'd also been given access to the common room) were snogging the life out of each other (something which no one expected) and Lee Jordan was practically humping Angelina. It was everywhere. Even some third years were kissing. Hermione had never felt less with it than ever before. But she wasn't desperate. Cormac and Seamus had both come onto her, but she felt she could do better. Pavarti was now with Cormac and Padma was now with Seamus, even Neville was snogging some blonde girl. Good on him! Hermione went to stand in the open space overlooking the party, but found someone else there instead.

"Hi Fred" Hermione said as she made her way next to him.

"Hey Hermione, bloody git, isn't he?" Fred said glaring down at Ron snogging Lavender.

"Why exactly do you think he's a git?" Hermione asked.

"Because he has the nerve to complain about what Ginny's wearing and then go and snog something that looks like it's been dragged through a hedge backwards. That's why" I had to laugh. Fred looked at me then, his eyes were beautiful. His mouth was so kissable, the way they smiled and laughed. His physical builds aswell. It was all gorgeous, just like him.

"Why does that bother you? We all know he can be a git" Hermione said.

"Why do you think he's a git then?" Fred asked curiously.

"Because his mouth needs washing out with soap. He can be vulgar sometimes, not like Seamus though" Hermione laughed. It was easy around Fred. Fred laughed too; he was staring into Hermione's eyes.

"I'm surprised you're not drunk, Granger" Hermione laughed along with him, although she hated being called Granger, why couldn't he call her Hermione..

"I'm not. I don't drink much" She said shyly. She'd only had a few butterbeers and a little swig of firewhisky. Although she did love the taste of it.

"I think we should change that, Granger" he smirked pulling a bottle of firewhisky from behind him.

"Are you planning on something, Fred?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"What if I am?" He said in a flirty manner causing Hermione to blush once more before composing herself.

"Then you only need to ask for it" She said bluntly. Fred was a little shocked to say the least, but he summoned two drink glasses instead and poured the firewhisky in it, trying to get Hermione's commented out of his head.

"Ready? 3...2...1...go!" And they both started to down the drink. Fred cracked before Hermione did, something which they were both surprised about. "Bloody Hell Hermione!"

"You suck Fred Weasley" she giggled as she danced around to the music with her empty glass. He watched her in amazement as she managed to stay on her heels. _God she looks hot,_ he thought, _No... She's Ron's friend, Ron will kill you!_ He stared at Hermione's perfect body moving around to the music. He was in a trance, the way her hips moved, the way her hair swung every time she span around, he was mesmerised. _Stuff Ron, I'm having some of that_, he thought and leapt to his feet. He picked Hermione up and they began to dance together. He veered her away from the stairs every time she got too close, but apart from that there was no thinking involved, they just danced and danced together. It was the best night of Fred's life; he'd had so much fun. "Fred..." She whimpered into his ear. The sound was very erotic to him. It made his spine tingle and his fingers and toes go numb. There was so much in the way she'd whispered his name. It drove him crazy. "Thank you... for tonight"

"You're welcome" He blushed slightly, laughing at Hermione's tipsy state. A slower song came over the muggle music player, not that anyone downstairs noticed because they were all too busy sucking face. But two people who did notice were Fred and Hermione. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, breathing in the sent off his chest, of which her head was resting against. Fred put his hands on the small of her back were they roamed freely. They both swayed to the music, Hermione's hips moving in sync with Fred's feet. _He's so gorgeous, but he'd never want a girl like me. He probably feels sorry for me, or it's the alcohol_ Hermione thought. She was degrading herself. She started to cry gently against Fred's chest. She made no sound but the tears fell like waterfalls down her face. Her mascara was still intact however, she'd used waterproof (she was glad she made this decision). She hoped that if she'd stayed silent enough Fred wouldn't notice.

"Hermione? Why can I feel wet on my shirt? You're not dribbling are you? I know I'm irresistible but..." Fred started and pulled himself away from Hermione. But he soon fell quiet when he saw she was crying. They both sat down together by the wall and he pulled her into an embrace. "What wrong Hermy?"

"Don't call me Hermy, that's awful! That's worse than when you call me Granger!" she moped, wiping her eyes from the tears.

"I thought you like being called Granger?" Fred asked.

"No I do not! It's awful" she snapped pulling a tissue out of her small bag and wiping her eyes and nose with it.

"Anyway... you still haven't answered my question. What's wrong?" Fred said wiping away her tears. _Why is she crying? Her eyes are too beautiful to be crying_ he thought, _all of her is beautiful, what I wouldn't give to – Stop Fred!_ He sighed when Hermione didn't answer him. He put his hand under her chin and raised it so he could see her face. "Don't cry Hermione, you're making your pretty eyes go all puffy and red"

"You... you think my eyes are pretty?" Hermione asked, sniffling into her tissue.

"For sure... In fact, I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen... wait. Forget prettiest. You're the most beautiful, gorgeous, amazing and sexiest girl I've ever seen" Hermione let out a laugh.

"Yeah right... have you seen Ginny... or Cho or Luna?" Hermione sniffed.

"Sure there pretty Hermione but you're in another league to them. You've got brains aswell and that make you even more appealing" Fred said, inches away from Hermione's face. She didn't know what to do.

"Prove it... prove to me you find me sexy and beautiful and all those things you just said" She whispered as she closed the gap slightly and landed a small kiss on his lips. She pulled away instantly before getting up and retreating down the stairs waggling her finger at him. _Is she flirting with me?_ He asked himself. _I wonder where she's going_...

"Are you coming or not?" She teased wiggling her eyebrows at him. This wasn't granger at all. It must be the alcohol talking. Fred came to the conclusion that he would follow him as he didn't want to be left on his own. He slowly got up and followed her down the stairs, his hands in his pockets, curiosity getting the better of him. She glanced back at him every now and then making her way through the different numbers of people in the common room. When she reached the portrait of the fat lady she just glided through as the fat lady was still talking to her friend violet. The stairs were empty, only the sounds of a little chatter from the portraits were heard. Hermione immediately went to the staircase which took you to the seventh floor, Fred on her heels but keeping a distance. Her heels clanged on each step, her long legs striding two at a time. Fred did everything he could not to stare, her legs were amazing. She was two years younger than him though. He was nearly nineteen and she was seventeen. But that didn't matter, she was gorgeous and she obviously wanted him. She reached the door to the seventh floor and walked in, her heels clacking on the floor, breaking the rules past her curfew. Fred instantly recognised where she was going, he and George had walked this root so many times last year. She came to a halt. She closed her eyes before the door to the room of requirement appeared infront of them. She turned to face Fred, seduction in her eyes. It was one of the hottest things he'd seen in his life.

"Wanna know what I've asked for?" she whispered, slightly wobbling on her feet. Fred raised an eyebrow as she walked towards him, swaying slightly. She placed her hands on his shoulder rubbing them as his circled her waist. She ran her hands up to his neck and before he knew it she was kissing him full on. His mouth burned at her touch, she was everything you could want from a kiss. The distinct smell of alcohol seeped from her breath slightly. It wasn't an unpleasant smell as it made Fred ache for her even more. The kissed deepened as Fred picked Hermione off her feet. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt the hard wall on her back. The kiss turned into a full on snog, the heat between them becoming almost unbearable. They broke apart, breathing fast. "Why don't you have a look?"

Fred shoved his lips onto hers again before carrying her through the door of the room of requirement. The door moulded itself into a wall once again. Fred and Hermione broke apart once more before taking in their surroundings. There was just one giant bed and that was it. It was a lot smaller than when they'd been practicing with the DA but then it only had to hold the bed. Fred practically ran over to the bed and threw Hermione on it. He got on himself, kissing her as he hovered over the top of her.

After that neither of them remembered much as the alcohol set into place, but one thing was for sure. Clothes had gone flying, hands had been roaming bare skin and Fred and Hermione had engaged in the hottest sex imaginable. It had been the best night of their lives.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Gorgeous" Fred muttered as he draped an arm over Hermione's naked body. She flinch at the coldness of his touch and huddled into him closer for body warmth.<p>

"Good morning" she replied groggily, her head swimming with a pulsating headache. She breathed heavily before giving Fred a small kiss upon his cheek.

"Oooh Looking for Morning sex too, Hermione?" Fred asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up Fred!" She moaned. She was back to her normal self again. Fred felt a little deflated, he loved Hermione drunk.

"Do you know how incredibly irresistible you were last night?" Fred asked while placing small kisses on her neck.

"Well... we had sex. So I'm guessing I do indeed know" Hermione laughed, but suddenly being cut off by her own moans as Fred kissed her soft spot near her collar bone.

"It wasn't just sex Hermione. That was the most incredible sex I've ever had" he mumbled in between kisses. Hermione chuckled.

"It was the only sex I've ever had" Hermione laughed causing Fred to stop.

"You'd never had sex until last night? You should've told me" Fred complained slightly, but still holding her in an embrace.

"Could you not tell anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Aaah well... I only remember bits of it. The main bit being you literally screaming my name" Fred smirked, one eyebrow raised. He carried on kissing Hermione on her soft spot, making her squirm slightly.

"Oh Fred" She moaned. Fred raised his eyebrow again and whispered seductively in her ear.

"Exactly like that it was... only a little louder, want to carry on where we left of?" He smiled cheekily. She just nodded before they did indeed carry on. They didn't resurface from the room of requirement for another hour or two. They'd managed to rouse no suspicion at all until Ginny asked Hermione later on in the Gryffindor common room where she'd been all night.

"Let's just say... I got some of the good stuff" she giggled. Fred was sat opposite her while she was being interrogated by Ginny. George had come in straight after Ginny had found out.

"Anyone seen my prat of a – Oh you're there! Where have you been, we've got to open up shop in five minutes!" George moaned before grabbing his brother. "Seriously... where have you been?"

"Let's just say I got some of the good stuff" he whispered, his brother sniggering at his comments. Ginny overheard and let out a large 'NOOOOO WAY' causing Hermione to blush. Fred sighed and walked over to where they were both sat. He gave Hermione a small kiss on the cheek before disapparating with his brother.

"Well it's about bloody time!" Ginny yelled.

* * *

><p>So did you like it? Review all you like.<p>

Sx


End file.
